


for xed.

by nellabalmes



Category: seed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellabalmes/pseuds/nellabalmes
Summary: i love you 'till the end of my days, and beyond.
Relationships: xedandnella





	1. for xed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xedrei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xedrei).



to **xedrei** , the love of my life,

here are a compilation of stories of our love and how i recall them. always know that i treasure these and every minute i spend with you. i love you.

**happy birthday, seed. **


	2. i. xedrei

XEDREI FOR DUMMIES - a guide to your xpd droid.

Xedrei Daquigan, the dorky boy wonder.

Brandings ™️ — Your Xedrei will come with his signature specialty. Whether it be wearing beanies, saying "Hi, Welcome to Chili's", "Bukas", "Don't worry about it", or the newly updated version, the "certified bruh moment". There's always different catchphrases to choose from!

Xedrei as your friend — When he asks you to go out with him, please do. He always makes sure he has time for everyone so he'll do everything he can, including picking you up from your house and possibility kidnapping you. From dog chases to taking long u-turns around Circle, even making you fall off the golf-cart is possible with your Xedrei.

"He wants to take Film" — Tease him all you want about this but I've never seen anyone with so much passion about what he wants to do in his life. Given the chance, he'll do amazing. I've always believed in him.

A real softie — He's well aware of all the important people in his life and he will never fail to show you just how much he appreciates you. He'll remember ever single thing you've done for him and will always be endlessly grateful.

Just a few of the things that make Xedrei who he is, which makes me the luckiest. I love him for all of that and more.


	3. ii. november 16th

After only a few weeks of talking, I knew somehow we'd want to see each other. I was glad you took the chance to see Bohemian Rhapsody for the second time with me. Winner of the Simp Awards indeed.

We agreed to meet at Coffee Bean, which was really sweet of you to remember how much I loved it there. I went through one hell of a commute that day. It even totally slipped my mind that there was a bridge from Trinoma to Vertis so my dumbass walked all the way over there. When I finally made it Coffee Bean, it took me less than a minute to spot you in your pale pastel beanie. I had no idea how I was going to approach you for the first time in so long so I just impulsively took off your beanie. I know, real playful. At first, I felt like I suddenly didn't know how to talk to you because of how nervous I was. But you were talking so much that day and that easily took my mind off of everything, and then I was back to being comfy with you.

We got settled down in the cinema after I excitedly talked to you about the wonders of the lazyboys, I drifted off to the thought of just how excited I was to see this movie, and you knew that. I remember you leaning in on my arm rest just so you could talk to me properly, and staying there as we watched the movie. The way you'd turn to me when you felt like I was about to cry in a few scenes, and playing with my hair as your comforted me. Without knowing what it was at the time, i loved it regardless. I remember us talking in the middle of the movie, and I was just looking at your eyes and I completely zoned out in my head and I said to myself, "I think I might actually like this guy".

After the movie, we headed back to Coffee Bean. That was where we properly caught up with each other. I still recall you getting a huge ass muffin you couldn't finish, and teasing me if I wanted it instead. You offered to take me home, but I said I still had somewhere to be after, but you really insisted to ride a Grab home with me because according to you, I was "on the way anyway" and that you "do this a lot for your friends" as well. For a first date, I was still properly shy but I said yes to that.

While waiting for the car, I don't know how it exactly happened or how it got there but... I was hugging your backpack, probably complaining about how tired I was standing up. Thanks for the bag and for tolerating your clingy friend.

The car ride was probably the highlight of the date, and I know you would agree. Take away of the night: how our bags were in the middle of us, so you got them and put them to your right so we could sit together. A SIMP! As soon as we knew it, you were leaning on my shoulder and I was playing with your hair. Things felt like they were okay, that it was fine. I didn't want to think about it too much and I just let every thing happen. As you were about to drop me off, the "para longer" line happened, which me joking around about how you wished for longer car rides so you could spend more time with me. And I was right.

I fell in love with you that night, Xed. I knew I was just going to grow more and more fond of you from that day forward. I still am, and each day you never fail to make me fall in love with you the way I did that same night.


	4. iii. enamor

Holding you in my arms as you sleep and the way you look over me when you're driving — just surreal moments that highlight everything I adore about you.

The first time you slept in my arms was in one of our Grab rides home. I held on to you making sure your head wouldn't move as much as the ride would get bumpy sometimes. You were so peaceful and I always had to make sure I was gentle. I loved seeing you sleep comfortably. It makes me feel safe knowing you're around and that I have you. To this day, It is still one of my favorite ways to admire you, knowing there'll soon be a time in the future where I'll get to have that every day.

The car rides home paired with fast food drive thru. A really mundane thing we enjoy as long as we're together. When it's nothing but the cars' brake lights and a few street lights lighting up my view of you in the driver's seat. From time to time, you'd look over to me, smile and hold my hand. It would get to me every single time. When I look back at you, the things that go through my mind are just inexplainable. The way I feel my heart flutter as you kiss my hand, how I constantly feel like I'm going to tear up when I think about how badly I want to have this for the rest of my life. In those moments, things are just perfect because I'm with you and you're with me. Nothing makes me happier than being with you. I will never give that up for anything.

Xedrei, I adore with all of my heart. Everything about you fascinates me. I am lucky to love you and to be loved by you. Never in my life did I ever think I'll love this much, and it's all because of you.


	5. iv. your eyes.

a special one just for those gems.

The days when I used to sneak in your house and we'd spend the entire day together in bed. There will be times where we feel like taking a nap but we couldn't because it was either one of us kept being makulit or was craving to get something to eat. We loved rainy days because of how cold it could get, just adding more comfort to what already was a lazy day with you.

"Nella, look at me. Just look at my eyes" you would say as you make me face you. You take my legs and wrap it around your waist. You gently put your hands on my back, pulling me closer. Even then, I couldn't bear to look at you because I knew I could easily just start crying. But you continue talking about how much you love me and about everything you want with me. And after everything, you kiss me softly, give me the biggest hug and wipe away my tears. You hate seeing me cry so you immediately try making me laugh and tucking me in in bed with you again. It works, love. It works every time.

There's just something about your eyes that get to me so much. The way I see that you're sincere, that you mean every word you say. But most significantly, this moment in your bedroom that has reassured me that you love me just as much as I love you. 


	6. v. home

This is just to thank you, to let you know just how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. I have never been happier than I am with you. 

You know me better than anyone else does. The way you just effortlessly cheer me up and make me laugh. You understand my humor, and how I get excited over things. We have created a bond that nothing can break and it's just always going to become stronger. I don't believe in soulmates, but I remember you telling me that you believe we're meant for each other, and I do too, love. You're my everything.

I am grateful for all the times you've been there for me. And all I really want is to do the same for you. I want to be the one who takes good care of you, the one you wake up next to every morning, and the one you get to spend the rest of your life with. I don't see myself going any where any more. I want you, and only you. I know we've been through so many ugly things together, but I want you to know I've left all my mistakes behind now. The night you saved me from doing the scariest thing I could do to myself has proved me I needed to stay around for you, and that you'll be here for me. With that, I could never leave you. I made a pact to myself that you're all I need to be happy, and you continue to prove that to me everyday. 

Just know that I will always do the same for you. I am here to be your partner in everything. All your worries will be my worries, all your problems are going to be my problems as well. You never have to worry about being alone anymore. I believe in us, and we'll get through everything as long as we're together.

You give me strength, love and happiness. Thank you for loving me, and letting me love you. You gave my heart a home I know it'll be safe in.


	7. vi. reign, raiden and the years to come

You've always talked about seeing your whole future with me. Then I introduced you to the idea of Reign and Raiden, and ever since, you've always included them in our stories. You told me that they felt so real to you because our future together was clear. 

Buying me a pretty ring, our wedding, living in our future house, and how we'll spend our mornings are just few of the stories you shared with me about the years to come. It feels great to know that you see things that way I do too. All of these stories feel real to me too only because you show me it could really happen. You've reassured me about my happiness and the love I'll receive as long as we have each other. You are all I need, and we're always one step closer to having everything we want. And I can't wait for it, my love.

It's going to be you and I for the rest of our lives. You own my entire heart. I love you more than anything and always, Xedrei. 'Till the end of my days, and beyond.


End file.
